pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Pokemasterss
Energy X (talk) 07:40, March 28, 2014 (UTC) Images Do not insert fan-fic images. We use official only. Energy ''X'' 18:23, May 14, 2014 (UTC) :This goes for articles as well. Ash's Hawlucha was not announced. Energy ''X'' 20:46, May 15, 2014 (UTC) Page Yes, it should wait. There are instances that even if it seen in preview, it does not mean 100% that it will appear. Energy ''X'' 21:28, May 16, 2014 (UTC) Article Well, please do not replace the images on XY031, as we like keeping the image in the infobox named as the article. Also, you shouldn't upload images that contain "200px-'.jpg" or somesuch. 'Energy ''X'' 10:35, June 15, 2014 (UTC) Grammar Hm, I saw your edit. Maybe you could check more episode plots for such mistakes? Also, this does not work, hence why it was removed. Energy ''X'' 12:01, July 7, 2014 (UTC) Image Next time you are going to insert an image, please make sure to change the file name. Energy ''X'' 18:25, October 10, 2014 (UTC) Don't insist Please don't insist. Mega Evolution is called so because the Pokémon go to a more powerful form, most of them their true forms. But it is not a normal evolution because the Pokémon go back to their original forms, not like the normal evolution, which makes the Pokémon to change, not allowing it to go back to how it was. The template pages are like that for some reason, I was the one who said it should be this way. Any edits you make to them or to the Mega Evolution page are going to be reverted, so please, don't insist. Adrián Perry GZ 01:23, October 17, 2014 (UTC) :If you show me the link to a page of the official company or screenchot of a part of the games that say exactly what you're saying, I'll change my idea about. Adrián Perry GZ 01:36, October 17, 2014 (UTC) ::And please don't undo my edits, otherwise I'll get angry and block you. Adrián Perry GZ 01:38, October 17, 2014 (UTC) :::(groaning angrily) --Pokemasterss (talk) 01:40, October 17, 2014 (UTC) Whenever you want. Adrián Perry GZ 02:04, October 17, 2014 (UTC) I'm ready. Adrián Perry GZ 00:59, October 18, 2014 (UTC) Site redesign A proposal to redesign the wiki is on the table. Please drop by w:c:czechitout to take a look at the new design, then return to the forum thread to give your views. Thanks :) — CzechOut 03:17, October 24, 2014 (UTC) Mega Evolution You're really stubborn, you know? What you want is to be blocked, don't you? I think we've settled this down. I gave you the opportunity to give me your ideas about Mega Evolution in the chat room the other day, and at the end it was pretty clear that your idea was incorrect. Have you at least done what I recommended you? Have you done your blog about your idea? No, no you haven't. Besides, in the Mega Evolution page in the Anime section, your grammar is pretty incorrect. How can I help you now? This is the last warning. Adrián Perry GZ 01:13, October 30, 2014 (UTC) Please stop Please stop it. You have just been unblocked and you're already insisting again. Do you know the reason you were blocked? It was because you were so stubborn, and it was just two weeks. I'll go ahead and tell an admin wtihout giving you opportunities this time. He'll decide what to do then. Adrián Perry GZ 01:46, November 14, 2014 (UTC)